


thirty-ninth state

by celli



Category: Smallville
Genre: Chromatic Character, College, Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-02
Updated: 2003-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And what's really in that North-Dakota shaped space?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	thirty-ninth state

"North Dakota doesn't really exist."

Chloe threw a pencil at him. "Pete! What kind of crack are you on?"

"Think about it. Do you know _anyone_ who's ever been there?"

"I know people from there."

"They're all spies." He grinned. "It's a cover."

"And what's really in that North-Dakota shaped space?"

"A secret Canadian base."

"Right."

"Yeah. They let us keep it for mapping purposes, and run all their experimental stealth aircraft out of it."

"Pete." She shook her head. "I was born at night, but it wasn't _last_ night. Now put down  The Onion and get back to work."


End file.
